


wo(Man)

by celestialphoenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?????, Angst, M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, angst is stored in the oikage, idk how to tag this is my first time writing a fanfic, mom said it’s my turn to write oikage angst, no beta we die like oikawa’s dreams of going to the nationals, post breakup, what is oikage without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialphoenix/pseuds/celestialphoenix
Summary: Should we just search romantic comedies on NetflixAnd then see what we find?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	wo(Man)

—I'm selfish, I know—

Realization is a painful thing.

Oikawa decided.

No hear him out, it is.

Just like Iwa-chan’s (totally undeserving ) abuse he endures daily,  
be it a slap at the back of his head, getting hit in the head with a volleyball, getting punched in the face; his own ability to be apparently be a “very shitty/annoying guy” won’t register until it’s too late and he is getting his ass beat.

That is very painful.

Not as much as the sight before him.

Kageyama Tobio ,cheeks burning vermilion,eyes intoxicatingly innocent ,it was sparkling and vaguely reminded Tooru of the ocean when the sun shone above it,

Hand in hand with none other than the Miya Atsumu walking through the streets of Tokyo without a care in the world.

He looked happy, so content, so at home that it made Tooru reel back.

Is that how he used to look at Tooru? Did he ever make Tobio feel so at ease?

He knew he was the one who drove him away, he knew he was the one who was too busy running, running and running that he forgot to look back.

And now,

Realization hit him tenfold.

—But I don't ever want to see you with him—

He watched as his Tobio giggle at something the blonde,kinda tall totally average looking, definitely sucks as a setter, probably not that funny,also his breathe hopefully smells like death ,said.

Tooru couldn’t stop the sneer carving into his face.

Tooru also couldn’t stop the painful constriction of his heart.

He knew he has always been selfish, all he did was take ,every little piece of Tobio that he offered to him in a silver platter.

Every little secret, every raw confession, 

Fathomless, unyielding, unconditional love.

Yet he gave him nothing.

—I'm selfish, I know—

Tobio never asked for much, he wanted Tooru to love him the way he loved him, to run with him as his equal

To look at him, to see him, acknowledge him as a person who happens to be his greatest rival.

He wanted to be called “Tobio-chan” without the underlying disdain.

—‘I told you, but I know you never listen’—

Tobio wasn’t very vocal, but he tried to be heard.

He tried until he couldn’t anymore.

And now Tooru thinks his Tobio-chan probably doesn’t have to burn himself out to be heard.

—I hope you can see, the shape that I'm in  
While he's touching your skin—

Atsumu brought their interlocked hands to his lips and kissed Tobio’s knuckles making him flush red.

Tooru always thought the vastness of space, the endless galaxies were outstandingly beautiful (they came a close second to himself of course)

But right now as he looked at Tobio, really looked at him.

He wasn’t so sure anymore.

It was unfair, it felt cruel.

To realize he had something so stunning, so precious with him a mere few months ago. Right in his lap.

Right where his love should have been.

—He's right where I should, where I should be  
But you're making me bleed—

That should’ve been him with Tobio right now,

That could’ve been him.

But it’s never too late right?

It’s Tobio-chan after all.

Wherever he went, his Tobio-chan would follow.

Right?

—Tempted, you know—

Maybe he should go over there and strike up a conversation?  
Maybe even get on his boyfriend’s nerve for shits and giggles?  
Piss him off and rile him up until he leaves his Tobio-chan the fuck alone.

Maybe he should apologize?

—Apologies are never gonna fix this—

Or maybe it is too late.

—I'm empty, I know—

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my thrash english and even trashier writing !!
> 
> I’m completely open to criticism as it is my first time writing in years. 
> 
> Also enjoy ig?


End file.
